The integration of computing systems into vehicles has provided modern vehicles that are ever increasing in “smart” capability. Programmable vehicle systems provide a customizable vehicle environment, and on-board technology can easily provide a driver with navigation, entertainment and fuel optimization options.
Additionally, cellular phone integration and compatibility has lead to the opportunity for drivers to receive calls in a vehicle. These calls can be handled by a vehicle system, and are often done so in a hands free manner. Of course, since drivers do not always want to be disturbed during a drive, it may be possible to set a do not disturb feature that blocks calls when enabled, or when certain conditions are met.
In addition to integrating with phone technology while the driver is in a vehicle, a secondary concept of phone integration has also arisen. Since vehicle computing systems can have an embedded phone or other transmission device included therewith (e.g., without limitation, WiFi, ZigBee, etc.), it may be possible for a vehicle to actually contact a cellular phone, computer, etc. while the driver is away from the vehicle.
The ability for a vehicle to contact an owner has numerous applications. On a hot day, an owner can be notified if a vehicle interior temperature rises above a certain point, and remote HVAC may be enabled to cool the vehicle. Drivers can also be notified if an attempt is made to breach the security of a vehicle, or, for example, if a vehicle is being moved/towed.
Numerous alerts are possible in a vehicle-to-phone environment, and can be provided such that a driver is kept up to date on a state of the vehicle while the driver is away. Of course, just as a driver does not always want to be disturbed while driving, a driver similarly may not want an alert that the vehicle has risen above a certain temperature if the driver is in an important business meeting.